(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel electrophotographic element.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Electrophotographic elements comprising a photoconductive layer consisting of As.sub.2 Se.sub.3 formed on an electrically conductive substrate such as Al drum or the like have hitherto been used. However, the conventional elements of this type are noted to be defective in that they are nearly insensitive to a long wavelength light of 800 nm or more.